


For Want of a Nail

by kurohswife



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, inspired by BTVS, the r27 is mild though sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohswife/pseuds/kurohswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he held the glowing pendant, he knew that he should not be careless around it. Yet he was, and let slip seven words, while it lay in his pocket. But words are powerful, you see... and seven words were all it took to change the course of his Universe. </p><p>"I wish Reborn never came to Namimori!!"</p><p>Canon divergence, takes place after the end of the Varia Arc. Based on/inspired by BTVS episode "The Wish". Slight Pantheism!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there's no need to have watched the BTVS episode to understand this~ :) In any case... I miss KHR... I really do...

  _The story of Creation was not purely legend,_

_For the Universe was created from Days One to Seven._

_The Chaos of the start was to initiate Creation,_

_To separate the Material Verse from that of Sensation._

_On the second day, did Mother Nature create the Cosmos to hold life,_

_The start of a balanced existence from what was chaos and strife._

_The third did she paint the Cosmos with stars,_

_To give warmth and radiance from close by to afar,_

_On the fourth She propagated matter from clouds of dust,_

_Day Five was spent establishing the Spiritual cusp._

_On the Sixth was the Water that sustains life to exist,_

_On the final day was the Jolt to join Mind to Spirit._

 

The last Shaman of the People of the Cosmos shuffled her tarot deck. A simple three card spread would suffice for her query about the person she had visions of to save their Universes.

 

The first card she drew was the Star, the faith in powers both in one’s own hands and that which was greater than oneself. Hope would seem to disappear, however nothing would be truly lost forever, only one’s direction. The Five of Pentacles was next, signifying loss through one’s own actions. Salvation would not be far away, though, being in fact quite close to one’s person. The last was the Ace of Cups, showing the potential of a relationship that would be fulfilling and loving.

 

Uni frowned and decided to draw a clarifying card.

 

“The four of wands. Be glad for the past, and never stop moving forward.” Her teeth worried her lips, as she tried to piece together the information presented to her by her deck.

 

_What is happening, Tsunayoshi Sawada?_

 

And with that, she shuffled the cards back into the pile and oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue~


End file.
